beingtheelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Being The Elite (Episode 15)
Being The Elite (Episode 15) was the fifteenth episode of Season One of Being The Elite. Edited by Nick Jackson it features The Young Bucks and Kenny Omega on the road again in Japan and the United States. Characters Featured *Nick Jackson *Matt Jackson *Kenny Omega Also shown *Adam Cole *Colt Cabana *Virgil Locations *Pittsburgh, United States *Tokyo, Japan *Buffalo (New York State), United States *Los Angeles, United States YouTube Description "The Bucks travel to Pittsburgh and Lockport for ROH shows while Kenny is in Japan ready for a reunion with The Elite." Story The episode opens early in the morning at LAX airport. Nick and Matt outline their travel schedule following a 2AM start to get an early flight. Nick says he has had no sleep and shows his red eyes. Nick says he's sick of people suggesting he is high, the pair are "straight edge" and don't do drugs, his eyes just look like that all the time because he is tired. The pair arrive in Pittsburgh and preview their match for later that day. In Tokyo Kenny Omega says that until The Young Bucks come back he's killing time with other friends. He shows his new friend Edwin, who is a domesticated owl at Japanese restaurant. In Pittsburgh Matt, Nick and Adam Cole are signing merchandise at the pre-show event. They spot Colt Cabana who they highlight as being one of that night's opponents. They also meet former wrestler Virgil and pose for photo's with him. The next day Matt and Nick are in their hotel room in Buffallo, New York State where Matt is spray-tanning himself ahead of thir matches that night. Nick says that they rated their bout the previous day as four-and-a-half stars as Matt continues spraying. At the show Matt and Nick are performing as individuals rather than as a tag team and we see Matt preparing to go out ahead of his bout, followed by some footage of the match itself. Then Nick prepares for his entrance but says he is disappointed not to be teaming with Matt. He heads out and some footage of his match is shown. The following morning Matt and Nick are back in Los Angeles, where Nick recounts how they had to do triple dudty the night before (each having a match, then performing in battle ryale before doing a run-in.) They are home for a day then are going back to Japan. Over in Japan Kenny is on the bullet train to Kyoto. He says that he has only had one day off in the last month, but is buying himself a few hours by taking the train rather than the bus. He says that tonight will be the last match he has to wrestle alone for a while as The Young Bucks are coming, and it can't come soon enough. Kenny explains that when you don'y have time off, the camaraderie of the locker room is important and that there is no better camaraderie than that of The Elite. Notes Matt and Nick both regularly reference that they do this "for the business that they love" throughout the episode. The YouTube description refernces Lockport but this isn't mentioned in the video itself. Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes Category:Matt Jackson/Appearances Category:Nick Jackson/Appearances Category:Kenny Omega/Appearances Category:Adam Cole/Appearances Category:Colt Cabana/Appearances Category:Ring of Honor/Appearances Category:Los Angeles (Location) Category:Tokyo (Location) Category:Pittsburgh (Location) Category:Buffalo, New York State (Location)